


If I Couldn't Lie

by NidoranDuran



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, F/M, Gangbang, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Seeking some emotional support from her sister in the middle of the night, Anna stumbles upon Elsa and a dozen castle guards at once, and to save face, Elsa's only shot is to pull her sister into her depravity. Anonymous commission.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	If I Couldn't Lie

Stumbling into Elsa's bedroom in the middle of the night, Anna was expecting a chance to talk about some late night bothers keeping her from sleeping, hoping that her sister's kind words and sisterly affection might help soothe her worries. She needed someone to cuddle with, to talk to; it wasn't so strange even at their ages, and sometimes they spent nights curled up together, sleeping and holding firm in the relief that they may have only had each other, but they always there for one another. Coming in explicitly seeking some emotional reassurance and warmth was a large part of what made it so fucking weird to find her sister writhing in a heap between the castle guards.

Elsa was down and dirty with the men, hips rocking back and forth to meet two cocks at once while she stroked another into her face, moving between sucking on the head and saying things like, "You'd rather be here fucking the queen's mouth than at home with your wife," as she worked at him. So caught up in the commotion and the joy of having three dicks to play with while many more waited off o the side, Elsa almost didn't notice the arrival of her sister and the sudden rude awakening of realizing she had been caught.

When Anna gasped, "Elsa!" the entire room went still. Utterly stiff in worry and surprise and panic, as a dozen guards stood naked in the queen's chambers and with no easy way to hide their nakedness, suddenly faced with the shocked princess standing in the doorway and looking at them with a clearly distressed look on her face. Well, one thing kept moving.; The cocks inside the queen, which at that moment erupted into her, flooding ass and her pussy with cum, but more indecently, painting the worried and apologetic expression across Elsa's face with jizz as she held firm in absolute terror. The fat that the guards didn't actually let up did no favours for the situation, and Elsa had to act fast.

Scrambling off the bed in nothing but lacy stockings, Elsa grabbed hold of Anna's wrist. "Join me," she said, and tugged her sister into the commotion without thinking, just blindly moving and craving and panicked by the need to do something, even if she wasn’t' clear on it or it being a good idea. She just acted. She had to. So much was happening and none of it was particularly good, but it was difficult to think clearly when she was so drunk on sex and desire in the first place; Elsa just didn't have a hope of responding any other way.

Anna was confused as could be, but as her sister tugged her in, she did nothing to react or respond, feeling the pressure overwhelm her. Speechlessly, she couldn’t stop Elsa from bringing her to one of the men, wo guided the princess down to their knees. "Been hoping you'd come in and find this. I've wanted that pretty mouth for so long." He urged Anna down onto her knees, and the confused redhead followed, finding herself faced with a dick that very immediately pushed its way into her mouth, as the surprise hit her too immensely for her to recognize it and deal with all these feelings.

The guard didn't waste a moment, thrusting into Anna's mouth, pushing on hard and without sense. The man groaned, and the worried princess realized she was sucking off the guard stationed in the morning by the dining hall. It filled her with a lot of emotions confusing and compromising enough to leave her forgetting part of her sock at Elsa getting triple penetrated by way of how much more outrageous this was. Even as he looked over to her sister, who was bent forward and getting fucked again, moaning about how the interruption wouldn't stop anything. It made no sense to Anna, but she was in too deep now, trembling under the pressure and the worry of this utter disrespect.

The thrusts wound up firmer and more confident, a show of the kind of aggressive mistreatment Anna wasn't sure she deserved, but it wasn't up to her as the guard kept thrusting, as he pumped into her mouth firmer, at least not forcing his way any deeper. It was the only comfort she had here, and she did her best to keep firm hold of that thought as she fell into an odd groove. Her head started moving. Slowly, back and forth, accepting with steady motions what was being done to her and letting it take firmer hold, letting herself succumb to the fever and the heat of being treated this way. It felt wrong and confusing, but the weirdness didn't let up on her for a moment.

The unceremonious grunt with which the guard came in her mouth startled Anna, made her whine and pull back, thick and sticky cum all over her mouth but even more splattering across her face as she drew away, confusion swelling across her with something so powerful and so frantic that she wished she understood, but she just didn't. "Why?" she asked, only for hands to tug at her from behind, pulling her up. She yelped and flailed, gasping, "Wait," as another guard shoved her over the bed and tugged her dress up. At least, she tried to say it; she ended up swallowing down some of the cum instead of speaking as the commotion made her body just respond to all the stimulus going on, keeping her from alerting anyone to how this was all sudden and imposed and not exactly welcome, and before she could clear her head enough to try again, there was a cock inside her.

"Fuck, that's so tight! I'm glad you're finally here too," the guard said, clearly holding no ill intent or aggression as he fucked the princess; this was all a misunderstanding. Bu one that cost Anna as she got hammered into, as she took this wild pounding, whining under the fervor and the pressure of being filled up with dick, fucked rougher and messier by one of the palace guards again. She wished for reason or control here, but all she found was frustration, worry, a twisting rush of sensation and heat that didn't care about restraint. Some lucky guard thought only of how he was the first of the castle staff to get a round in Princess Anna's pussy, and that was all he needed.

Whining and twisting in confusion on the bed, the pleasure was enough to further confuse Anna, to keep her under the thrall and throb of something so reckless and so strange that she didn't know how to respond to it. Every answer she had, every gesture or motion of firmness and control, simply melted away under the reality of how sorely something inside of her body called out for more. There was no controlling it, no holding on to the unruly swells of desire that screamed from within her for more. Everything she felt was incredible, even if she wasn't sure she wanted it, leaving her conflicted and aimless, wanting to understand but not sure she could, not sure she was due anything now but her complete undoing.

Every confused moan she let out was another opportunity to speak up, but the words failed Anna and she wasn't entirely sure they would be there. Wasn't sure she wanted it to stop. Every second of this strange and winding pleasure brought her such intense joy, a guilty flare of something she needed more of as she leaned into the desire, earning more and more how fucking good it could feel to try and let herself give in. So much was happening and all of it bore deep into some frame of mind that Anna didn't feel ready for, but as she hit that first orgasm and her whole body twisted into a commotion of frenzied lust, she found that she was learning just how good this could be if she opened herself up to it. As the guard pumped her spasming pussy with cum, she felt that extra push still into even more guilty and shivering delight.

Down on her back, Elsa's legs were spread out, a cock hammering into her snug pussy while she stroked two more in front of her face, turning her head to suck them down back and forth. "I hope you're enjoying this, Anna," she said through the commotion. "Because I can't get enough!" It was a shameful thing to be in this deep; Elsa knew she had it bad, but her lust for cock hadn’t hit such panicked awareness and the depths of realization until she was so desperate to skip right back on to getting dicked down again. No overseeing, o checking in, no moment of seeing if Anna wanted this. She was too busy sucking dick and getting fucked in the thrills of her unruly pleasure, a satisfaction beyond sense and which pulled her ever deeper in to the enjoyment and the desire that she craved.

It wasn't that Elsa was just hopelessly addicted to sex. She was just too deep in the mindset. In the thrill. The cravings for what she was doing and the need to let herself get overrun by pleasure and by her own guards simply kept her head firmly rooted in sensations that couldn't be resisted or restrained. Everything had to be about pursuing more, and she was shameless about it now, throwing herself into the deep end, hungry and wanton, giving in to so many feelings and wishing she knew what to do with them all, but it just kept coming, and she wasn’t ashamed of it. Filled with cravings and needs aplenty, everything was about letting go now, and letting go was something she felt all too happy to do.

Back and forth she switched about, tending to each cock with devoted, ready time, a senseless sucking and desire that instilled a deep sense of excitement within her. She knew what she was doing and she knew how to get it, accepting that the pleasure was more than she could handle, but that that was what made it so enjoyable. To submit to something out of her own control and give up to the desires awaiting her was the most exciting and primal of all joys. It was a lot, but the tempestuous and hazy swell of joy continued to throb through her and demand the world of Elsa, and she gave it. She gave it as much as she could.

Winding up toward her orgasm faster by the second, Elsa didn’t hesitate to lock herself firmly in and brace for the worst. Her legs wrapped around the waist of the man fucking her so quick and so hard, not caring about taking unprotected loads and the risks involved as he filled her with hot shots of cum. The eruption of jizz onto her face from two more men only furthered her excitement, keeping her hollering and bucking in joy as she let herself give in so deep and so hot. The wild pleasures were unbelievable, and Elsa's smoldering need to keep going was immense as she reached out, as she shifted and squirmed and found herself suddenly facing her sister over the lap of one of the most well-endowed guards.

Anna hadn't ended up there by choice. Helpless and continuing to be pulled into position by the guards as they used her however they wanted, Anna ended up getting fucked from behind by another guard while facing a dick that her head worked along without much sense of control or composure, just doing whatever she was guided to d oat any cost something that should have startled her more than it did, in truth. She kept moving, heaving and rocking, giving u to everything asked of her, and as Elsa faced her, Anna was left unsure what to say, unsure how to feel.

Elsa knew, though. Taking her sister by the hand as a cock slammed into her pussy from behind as well, she moaned, "I've always been nervous about sharing this with you," and tugged her into a kiss. A steam incestuous kiss between sisters in the midst of an orgy with the men sworn to protect them. It was so wrong and confusing, and yet Anna felt the swell of something so curiously right, so eager and hungry. She didn't know how to deal with it, but she confidently met the kiss with something that begged for understanding, for some clearer sense of emotions that weren't coming to her, as she gave in deeper, falling lower into the throb of something that was only getting more strange and twisted as she went.

When Elsa drew back rom the kiss, it was to take the cock into her mouth, sucking on it deep as she got fucked from behind, and Anna watched her sister with new eyes, studying her motions, feeling the tension and the excitement pulling up inside of her. She wanted more of it, and she felt like the only thing to do was marvel at her more experienced sister, to learn how she sucked dick and follow in her footsteps. "I love this," she blurted out, her hips starting to press back against the slams of the man fucking he from behind, and she wasn’t' sure how to rationalize all of these emotions and their demands, but she let them take her deeper down.

Once Elsa drew back from the dick, Anna shoved her way down it again, taking it into her mouth and groaning through the delight of filling her mouth up, feeling the urges and the excitement now of eagerness. Of a ready pleasure she hadn't had before. Everything felt different now, felt ready and inviting, Elsa wanting to lose herself to the joy of sucking this big dick down and embracing her most frantic desires, allowing the sensations and their demands to surge through her. She wanted it now, and she understood everything, moaning around the cock she worked at sucking while Elsa's fingers trailed through her hair.

"You’re doing so well," she moaned. "I shouldn't have kept this from you." She still hadn't explained what the fuck this was or why, but that was less and less important by the second, simply not registering with any meaning for Anna as she continued to suck on the dick before her, drawing back only so she could go for another kiss with her sister and to tug her down to join her.

Together, the queen had her princess sister licked all over the cock, steady strokes of their tongues dragging along the shaft, joining in kisses and bursts of lustful affection that grew stronger as their every urge and rambling need demanded the world of them. They were careless and unified, moving to service the dick with as much intention and pleasure and heat as they could muster, caring now only about their collective desire to get fucked. Everything else stopped mattering, as together they joined in their sloppy lust together and fell into the thrall of utter ecstasy. It was everything they could have hoped for, and possibly more. Just perfection. Bliss. A searing sense that they were right where they needed to be and that no moment would ever feel as god again as the one where they came to join in this love as one and worship a cock together.

The heaving, shivering, throbbing pulse of pure ecstasy that came as the cocks came inside of them and pushed them both over the edge into their ecstatic orgasms was something neither would ever forget. They were lost, helpless, given to the foggy desires and the wildest expressions of their needs, a frantic embrace of their most hungry and profane of lusts. "Cum!" they both yelled in unison, pleading this last man give up to them what they needed, and as he did, the sisters took on a gooey, reckless double facial, the eruption of cum all over their faces and the ecstatic thrill of giving themselves so fully to this need. It was all the pleasure they needed in one succinct moment, and as all the messy cum splattered across their faces, the sisters pulled in tight, joining once more in kisses that this time involved licking the fresh cum off one another's faces.

When the night was done, the sisters lay curled up together, covered in semen and leaking plenty more from their holes, completely wrecked and ruined but unable to pretend for even a moment that they were no ecstatic to be there and to feel the pleasure as one. They had come so far and learned in that moment something incredible, and now they knew with full certainty that this was their new way to bond. That they would do this again. They had to.

Anna had come into her sister's bedroom hoping to fall asleep wrapped up in Elsa's embrace. And it may have involved wearing less clothes and way more bodily fluids than intended, but Anna got what she wanted, and she had never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
